


FESTIVAL DE LAS ESTRELLAS

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaGai Day, M/M, Pure Love, Tanabata, Young, kakagai in life, silly teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Debes de esforzarte para estar con quien amas.Tanabata. Día oficial del Kakagai, mi colaboración para este día festivo.





	FESTIVAL DE LAS ESTRELLAS

**Author's Note:**

> Contribución para el Día del Kakagai, que mejor que en Tanabata.

**FESTIVAL DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Por EliceBcest

“La usencia hace que el corazón se encariñe”

Maito Gai

(Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden)

Estaban acostados en el pasto, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, probablemente no eran los únicos que estaban esperando el momento, después de todo fechas como esa eran las que le daban algunos días de tranquilidad a la villa. Un poco de felicidad efímera en medio de la guerra, tan efímera como la de los amantes que debían de trabajar todo un año para poderse ver, para estar juntos, para recordar porqué se aman.

A decir verdad, para Kakashi le resultaba algo extraño celebrar un día que se basaba en la historia trágica de dos amantes, para Gai le era emocionante, después de todo era esforzarse para volver estar con la persona que amas.

Kakashi había cedido ante la petición de adornar los bambús de su casa, sobre todo porque en la de Gai no había ninguno. Ahora tenían trece años, pero de alguna forma el ninja en spandex verde seguía teniendo cierta inocencia casi infantil. Ahora ambos cubrían misiones junto con ninjas veteranos, Kakashi incluso las dirigía, muchas de ellas las realizaron fuera de Konoha, de cierta forma, ellos habían trabajado duro para estar juntos esa noche.

Los demás habitantes de la villa estaban en medio del festival, poniendo sus deseos con la esperanza de que estos se realizaran, sin embargo, ellos dos se encontraban en ese claro en medio del bosque, el que se encontraba cerca del territorio de los Nara, donde les gustaba entrenar, donde se llevaron a cabo muchos de sus retos.

Recostados mirando como poco a poco el cielo se oscurecía, buscando la presencia de los amantes celestiales, después de todo también había buen clima, no sería necesario esperar un año más para reunirse.

–Pienso que no es justo –dijo Kakashi rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Qué no es justo Rival? –preguntó Gai intrigado.

–La historia, no creo que amar deba de ser castigado –dijo Kakashi pensativo.

–Pero ellos dejaron sus labores para sólo estar juntos –le contestó Gai.

–Es eso lo que no entiendo, cuando amas alguien quieres estar siempre con esa persona. El tiempo que pasas lejos duele demasiado, y únicamente piensas en regresar a su lado –la voz de Kakashi sonaba seria.

–Pero –Gai hizo una pausa pensando su respuesta. –Pero pese a que amemos a alguien no podemos dejar a un lado nuestras responsabilidades.

–Tal vez, pero no es como dejar morir a tu equipo o no completar una misión, es únicamente querer estar un poco más con la persona a la que amas. ¿Qué es lo realmente malo en eso? –Kakashi seguía quejándose.

–Yo lo veo de manera distinta –Gai dio un enorme suspiro. –Para mí es esforzarte al máximo, hacer y dar lo mejor de ti, porqué esperas volver a ver a quienes amas, por mucho tiempo que pase o por más lejos que estés siempre valdrá la pena.

Gai continuó hablando. –Es lo que hace cada uno de los ninjas de esta villa, sobre todo en una época tan difícil como esta, se esfuerzan para que sus misiones tengan éxito, porqué eso no sólo significa permanecer vivo sino también regresar, estar al lado de aquellos por los que luchan, a los que protegen, pero sobre todo a los que aman. –Recuerdo la sonrisa de mi padre después de cada misión, no importaba lo sencilla que fuera, él siempre se esforzaba ya que me amaba –no pudo evitar que en su garganta se formara un nudo, después de todo seguía siendo una herida bastante fresca. –Porqué tal vez, ese año llueva y no puedas cruzar –agachó un poco la cabeza –ya nunca más puedas cruzar.

–Gai –decía Kakashi mientras su mano se acercaba a la del otro chico. –¿Por eso terminaste tu misión un día antes? Kumogakure está bastante lejos, además era de rango B. ¿Querías estar con quien amas?

–Supongo que si –decía un tanto dudoso, mientras sus dedos se comenzaban a entrelazar con los de Kakashi.

–¿Y tú? Minato-sensei dijo que estabas en una misión rango A en Suna, eso tampoco está cerca Rival y sin embargo regresamos el mismo día –para Kakashi resultaba una ventaja que la mitad de su rostro estuviera cubierto.

–No lo sé –la voz de Kakashi fue casi un susurro.

Existió un silencio entre ambos, sentían como su cuerpo se tibiaba lentamente, ahora sus manos estaban completamente entrelazadas. A lo lejos podían verse como los fuegos artificiales comenzaban en la Villa, cuando esto pasaba los habitantes de Konoha tenían como tradición cerrar los ojos y pedir lo que habían escrito, así como colgado en los bambús, los dos chicos cerraron sus ojos.

Únicamente fue un minuto, no era necesario más tiempo, después de todo los anhelos más puros viajan rápidamente hasta el firmamento.

–¿Crees que se cumpla tu deseo? –le preguntó Gai a Kakashi.

–Estoy seguro que si –respondió mientras Gai lo miraba de reojo, estaba casi seguro que sonreía debajo de la máscara.

–En definitiva –gritó con el entusiasmo que lo caracteriza, ahora era Kakashi quien lo miraba de reojo.

Los dos chicos se voltearon para poder mirarse de frente, pero no dejaron que sus manos se soltaran.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro que se cumplirá tu deseo rival? –ahora sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los de Kakashi.

–Porque no estoy dispuesto a esperar un año más –al decir esto con su mano libre se quitó la máscara, para que sus labios se encontraran con los de Gai. Fue un beso sencillo, pero los labios de Gai eran suaves, cálidos, y de alguna manera reconfortante.

–¿Por qué sonríes Gai? –decía Kakashi, en ese momento no tenía donde ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

–Porque mi deseo se cumplió más rápido de lo que imagine –ahora era Gai quien estaba besando a Kakashi.

Sus manos se soltaron para que sus brazos pudieran envolver al cuerpo del otro, recostados en el pasto, mientras la oscuridad de la noche los protegía, seguían besándose sin prisas, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo por fin estaban con la persona a la que amaban.

En el firmamento Orihime y Hikoboshi por fin se habían vuelto a reunir.

**FIN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Author's Note:**

> Corto, pero deseaba contribuir.  
> Me pregunto, ¿Por qué este ship no es popular en español si es tan perfecto?


End file.
